Four Lives
by Chaseforever
Summary: This is only four chapters, with four poems: one for each Xiaolin monk. Please read and review! FINISHED.
1. Omi

This story will only have four chapters. I'll describe it as the feelings of all four Xiaolin monks. I put a little Rai/Kim romance because I love it and it rocks. So murder me or something if you hate Rai/Kim. I'll still love this pairing.

It's actually not a story; it's a poem. My first poem on Xiaolin Showdown so far. My first poem on So please read it and review! This one is on Omi.

Sorry if you get annoyed by how every time I change scenes, there are two hyphens. It's just my way of doing it.

--

_**I lived in a temple for all my life,**_

_**Never seeing the world around me.**_

_**Without any friends or foes in my path**_

_**I never really knew my life was lonely.**_

_**That day my three friends arrived**_

_**It was a part of destiny.**_

_**At first I couldn't bring myself to accept them**_

_**But then found myself to agree.**_

_**This was the best choice for the temple and me**_

_**And we evolved from strangers to friends**_

_**Before I never knew how it was**_

_**Knowing you had someone on which to depend.**_

_**I've learned many, many new things**_

_**Each day they were here**_

_**Like how to dally your dillies**_

_**Or to pull down Jack's underwear.**_

_**Sometimes I try to go alone**_

_**And find I can't complete my mission**_

_**Calling on my friends**_

_**Makes me go on a different transition.**_

_**Find me training in the temple**_

_**For the next Shen Gong Wu**_

_**My element and my heart**_

_**Lead me to what is true.**_

_**I have taught my friends many things,**_

_**And also learned more**_

_**My friends are very precious**_

_**What I say comes from my core.**_

_**There are many things I want to remember**_

_**And yet more I want to forget.**_

_**I have to keep on working**_

_**I'm not up to full level just yet.**_

_**I trust people and have much honor**_

_**Even when I should not**_

_**Sometimes it stops me**_

_**From getting what I sought.**_

_**There are still many forces of evil**_

_**Living inside this place**_

_**Jack Spicer and Wuya are two,**_

_**But the one I'm most worried about is Chase.**_

_**I'm fighting deep inside my heart**_

_**I won't ever turn to evil again**_

_**I have to make it up for my friends**_

_**The best way I possibly can**_

_**A warrior must fight to the end**_

_**I will always remember to never give in**_

_**With evil and horror around me,**_

_**I will fight from deep within.**_

--

Yes, I'm being original. This was really short, but exactly how do you make a very long poem, anyways? Please review, I don't know how good my poetry is and I would like some comments.


	2. Kimiko

Woohoo! I finally update!

Chapter 2 of Four Lives is UP!

This one is about Kimiko and… well, her thoughts on Raimundo. I love writing Kim/Rai for some reason, it's been in every single one of my stories so far.

--

The Xiaolin Temple is a great place 

_**And everyday I have plenty of fun**_

_**I like to kick Jack's little butt**_

_**And spending time with everyone**_

_**Inside my heart I feel something**_

_**For one of my friends**_

_**It can't be yet I'm sure it is**_

_**Could there be love beneath my heart's ends?**_

_**I want to hold on to Raimundo forever**_

_**The things we do, when we laugh and when we cry**_

_**Is there some hope for me?**_

_**My need looms as large as the sky**_

_**I can't forget him**_

_**I won't ever let him go**_

_**But I'm also so afraid**_

_**This love might be something I can't control**_

_**I've gazed the ends of the grey sky**_

_**Searching for a renewed hope**_

_**Someday, I'll tell you how I feel**_

_**For now I'll smile and cope**_

_**I know that sometimes I can't control my temper**_

_**And get angry like the fire inside**_

_**Sometimes I'll let it go**_

_**But other times I feel weak and just cry**_

_**I'm used to Japan's huge city Tokyo**_

_**I've always been stylish and filled with pride**_

_**Some would say I'm spoiled, but I'm not a brat**_

_**I know that I'm tough and hard-cored inside**_

_**My new life at the temple is great**_

_**I've learned to make use of my element, fire**_

_**Sometimes I'm sad or lonely or angry**_

_**But the powerful determination within will never tire**_

_**I've worked alone many times before**_

_**But I mostly work in a team**_

_**Finding hope where there is none**_

_**Fighting the invincible, or so it may seem**_

_**I've done many things I liked,**_

_**Gotten to the second Xiaolin level**_

_**I'm proud of being an apprentice**_

_**And love to see far and travel**_

_**There's something even more than that**_

_**A feeling that I'm not alone**_

_**Raimundo, the way you look me in the eyes**_

_**Makes me feel you're thinking along the same tone**_

_**Let me fight**_

_**And unleash my true power**_

_**I've experienced many things**_

_**I promise I'll never cower**_

_**I have hope and unwavering spirit**_

_**A lot of energy and strength too**_

_**Friends and riches and happiness**_

_**But also my love for you.**_

--

The last line, where it says "But also my love for you", it's kind of like she's talking to Raimundo, if you get my point. I hope you guys liked this!


	3. Clay

My third chapter for 'Four Lives'. Hope you guys like it. So have lots of fun reading this chapter. It's too bad it's only four, maybe I'll write a fanfiction like this only on Jack and Wuya and other bad guys too.

This one features Clay. I'm leaving Rai for last because: 1. I can. 2. He is just way too awesome to not be the last part of it.

And no, I am not going to write this in Clay's way of talking because it takes forever. I barely even let Clay talk in my other fanfics, because I have problems coming up with anything Clay would say if I let him run away with his accent.

--

_**I am Clay of Texas**_

_**From the land of the cowboys I come**_

_**Left my home for the Xiaolin Temple**_

_**I have learned so many things that are awesome**_

_**Inside me a cowboy still lives**_

_**Holding his many lassoes**_

_**I've got a new life now**_

_**I'm a cowboy with friends and foes**_

_**My element is earth,**_

_**I rummage deep into the ground**_

_**Finding things**_

_**I really thought I never would have found.**_

_**I've got three friends**_

_**Best there could be**_

_**They live with me in the temple**_

_**Their names are Kimiko, Raimundo and Omi**_

_**There're plenty of foes we've fought before**_

_**Like the formidable Chase Young and his lions made from warriors he fought**_

_**Or evil and ghostly witch hag Wuya**_

_**The most annoying of them is Jack Spicer and his JackBots**_

_**I'm also done with my level**_

_**Which is Xiaolin Apprentice, of course**_

_**Master Fung says we'll move on to being**_

_**Wudai Warriors with strong powers as our resource**_

_**Sometimes I miss being in Texas**_

_**Looking out in the starry Texan night**_

_**I've been visiting and saw my father once**_

_**And Jessie and the Black Vipers were quite a sight**_

_**But I really like it here too**_

_**I've learned to do Kung Fu**_

_**It's fun training and beating Jack**_

_**Riding a dragon's pretty fun too**_

_**My elemental Shen Gong Wu**_

_**It's the Third Arm Sash**_

_**The punch that it packs on my enemies**_

_**Makes a nice big clash**_

_**I'll be the warrior I want to be**_

_**Never holding back what I've got**_

_**As long as I try hard and get what I lose back,**_

_**It doesn't matter if I fail I lot.**_

--

Last one is Raimundo! Thanks you guys for all your awesome reviews.


	4. Raimundo

Rai's poem! I know you guys have been waiting for this for a while, sorry for that. Anyways, it's mostly like the other poems. I know I use the obvious rhymes like 'you' and 'too' and stuff like that, but what am I supposed to use? Philosophy and trophy? (snickers at herself)

This is going to be the longest of my poems so far, be happy about that. Or be sad if you hate long poems.

Anyways, about what ChinaWings said. I was wondering about Clay's elemental Shen Gong Wu too, but when they were first introduced to their new skills after defeating Mala Mala Jong, Clay used the Third Arm Sash. Besides, it rhymes better. :)

Have fun with my fourth chapter/poem!

--

_**My name is Raimundo**_

_**A Xiaolin Apprentice becoming a Wudai Warrior soon**_

_**My best attack so far**_

_**Uses the boom of a typhoon**_

_**I've got plenty of friends right here**_

_**From so many different places**_

_**Like China, Japan and Texas**_

_**They're all different ethnicities and races**_

_**I know that some times training upsets me**_

_**There are two reasons why**_

_**Master Fung's riddle talking and Omi's bragging**_

_**Makes me want to get out of this and soar into the sky**_

_**After getting extremely annoyed one day when I didn't get my belt**_

_**I made a decision I'll live to regret**_

_**I joined Wuya and swore my loyalty**_

_**I just wished this never happened; I wish I could forget**_

_**I joined Wuya, wanting power and money, helping her**_

_**She was regained to full powers, spreading chaos and fear**_

_**I was given a room of video games, but in my heart I felt something missing**_

_**Now I realize that what I truly wanted was always just right here**_

_**My friends were captured for a special surprise**_

_**I tried to persuade them, but they wouldn't join the dark side**_

_**They were angry and disappointed in me and I felt bad**_

_**Afterwards they were thrown aside**_

_**After all that Omi came back**_

_**Carrying the puzzle box that trapped Wuya 1500 years ago**_

_**Wuya took it and tossed it into my hand, telling her minions to kill my friends**_

_**My heart felt like it was ripping, inside I was screaming "No!"**_

_**I opened that magical puzzle box**_

_**Trapping Wuya within**_

_**My friends were free and the darkness lifted**_

_**Me and my friends couldn't suppress our grin**_

_**Now that event seems like it happened so long ago**_

_**I realize I'll never join evil again**_

_**I was a Chosen One for a reason**_

_**I was chosen to be the Dragon of Wind because I can**_

_**I've got everything I want here**_

_**With my friends and my new home**_

_**I've got Master Fung and Dojo to depend on**_

_**And lots of free time to roam**_

_**I sometimes act tough guy**_

_**And like to ridicule things like Omi's slang because it's fun**_

_**Or Clay's horrible comebacks at people like Jack**_

_**But what I feel for Kimiko weighs about a ton**_

_**I don't know just how to explain these feelings**_

_**These thoughts, the way my heart soars**_

_**Kimiko has always been a good friend to me**_

_**But in this relationship, could there be something more?**_

_**I feel lonely sometimes **_

_**Sitting in my little bed stall**_

_**When Kimiko come around to me**_

_**Why do I feel she's so amazing yet I'm so small?**_

_**I'll admit this now to myself**_

_**I think these feelings I've never felt before**_

_**They're really love**_

_**From deep inside my core**_

_**Someday, maybe**_

_**I'll tell her how I feel**_

_**For now I'll laugh and have fun with her**_

_**Looking at her beautiful hair and her eyes of teal**_

_**Whatever happens and wherever**_

_**I'll always find a way**_

_**I'll never betray my friends again**_

_**That's one thing I trust myself to say.**_

_--_

So how did you like it? I've decided I'm doing a Heylin sequel to it, so if you liked this you can read more of my wonderful poetry. (snorts) This is my first finished story, so please tell me if you guys liked it and all. Thank you for reading this story/collection of poems, I'm glad you all like it. (hands everyone a candy bar)


End file.
